Spear, the new Hero
by dingrofyz
Summary: The story of a new hero introduced to the world of Gods and Demigods. the life of an orphan living in the streets of New York before entering a world which will change him forever. Rated T for slight swearing and some blood.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson fan fiction

**Hello, this is my first FanFiction, I've recently been reading through other's fanfiction and decided to write my own. **

**Unlike most, I've decided to create my own character instead of just using Percy Jackson or Nico or something like that. **

**I wonder why nobody really does this, maybe they just have a hard time thinking of a personality for a new main character.**

**Anyways, this story takes place after the Giant wars (I know the book hasn't gotten there yet, but this is as if they defeated the giants, all characters are alive, and everything is normal.**

**This is Dingrofyz and I hope you go easy on me.**

**EnjoY!**

Chapter 1, the beginning of Life

**Spear's POV**

Its New Year today, everyone is celebrating except me.

Lucky Bastards, New Year is the one time I actually remember being happy, with my mother, when I was 4.

Who am I?

Nobody.

Just another homeless kid wandering the streets of New York after dark.

Dangerous eh?

Whatever.

Nobody cares and nobody ever will.

My name is Spear Diamond. I'm 14 with no parents.

My mother died when I was 4, the only happy memories I had disappeared when she died in a freak car accident.

She was a pretty woman, an actor trying to make it big in New York. We were poor, but happy.

When she died I was put into the system, foster parents pretending to love me while looking at me with their cold, unforgiving eyes. My last foster father beat me, with a cane, a lead pipe, even a knife when he was especially mad. That's why my torso is full of scars, mementos of my terrible past.

My only reminders of my mother are my necklace and my chain lighter, both are very pretty, with a half sun/moon design on them; the lighter never runs out of juice and somehow is always attached to my belt loop even when I forget to put it on. This is my life, scavenging out of dumpsters, stealing from convenience stores, and running from the police. I sometimes wonder if it would be easier to just end it all, slit my wrists and be done with it.

But my mother would never have wanted that.

It's my life. But I had no idea exactly how much it would change in the next 24 hours.

As I turned a corner, I realized that I walked right into the middle of a gang battle.

**Ghost's Gang leader POV**

What the hell? Who's this kid think he is, interrupting us like that, I should teach him a lesson before beating the crap outta them Devils.

**Spear POV**

Oh crap, first rule of the street life, never, ever interrupt someone else's battle, you'll only be taken out first.

As I turned to run, I found my way blocked by some gang members; apparently they made a temporary truce to punish me first before taking each other out.

"C'mon guys, it was an accident, I didn't know you were conducting business here, no harm intended."

Devil gang leader "you interrupt us, we kill you first." He snarled menacingly

Not really a man for words.

As they started closing in on me I thought to myself "Well I guess this is it, maybe now I can go meet my mother."

I began fidgeting with my lighter, even at the face of death, my ADHD doesn't stop, in fact, it gets worse.

I subconsciously lighted up, strangely, as soon as the fire popped out, they stopped. I looked at my lighter, but it wasn't there anymore, instead, right at my feet, a 7 foot long spear lay there with the same sun/moon design on its spearhead.

I didn't know what to do. The spear was cool and all; Greek in design, but there was still the issue of 20 tough looking gangsters about to kill me.

I picked up the spear and just stood there, the gangsters began to close in upon me again. That's when a great, yet stupid idea popped into my head. I stepped back and stuck the spear on the ground, hoping to use it to launch myself over them and make a run for it, but it never happened.

One of the Ghosts pulled out a pistol and shot me, right below the heart.

So much for my brilliant idea, I was dying. I lost consciousness and expected to wake up in front of the pearly gates, or maybe at the doors to hell, wherever I ended up, I hope I could see mom…


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia POV

Another new camper, this one seems a little different from the others. No, it must be just my imagination. I was on a mission with Lady Artemis when I saw a huge bolt of lightning flash down striking the heart of New York, surprisingly nobody noticed it but me and Lady Artemis.

"Thalia, go find the source of that lightning bolt, maybe you're father threw it, but I don't know. I have an uneasy feeling about this, be careful." Lady Artemis ordered.

I rushed to the site where the lightning bolt hit and saw something amazing, a boy, no older than 14 was lying next to a Greek spear while 20 electrocuted mortals lay in a circle around him. I marveled at his power for a moment before noticing the pool of blood around his body. I knew I had to get him away before the police got here; there was no way that this boy was mortal. After checking his pulse I ripped up his shirt and used it as a bandage.

I wanted to bring him to camp for treatment but Lady Artemis would probably turn him into an animal so I opted for the second choice, bring him to camp for treatment from the Apollo campers.

Carrying this boy was no easy feat but I managed to hurry myself because I was shocked at the amount of blood he was losing. After bringing him to camp I immediately called John to help with healing, somehow we managed to save his life.

After his life was out of danger I thought about the lightning bolt, was it possible that he was a son of Zeus? That would mean that Zeus broke his oath three times, me, Jason, and this boy. I hoped for the boy's sake that he wasn't my brother. Maybe he's a special lightning user from Hecate's side of the family, you really can't tell with Gods.

Spear POV

I saw the orientation film, it was just a bunch of crap about how the Greek Gods were still alive and that their sons and daughters lived today killing monsters and such. No way they were dumb enough to expect me to believe that. I wasn't stupid.

But still, as John took me around the camp I realized that there were many things that would easily be explained if the Gods really were real. Like the pegasi for example, maybe they were genetically enhanced horses, or maybe I was just hallucinating. There is no telling what they could have done to me while I was asleep. (I'm trying to set up him as a very paranoid and enclosed character, he will open up later in the story)

There were some cool things at the camp, like the climbing wall spewing lava. Dangerous. Or the training field with so called "Demigods" beating the shit out of straw dummies. Or even the giant open-air mess hall.

Mess halls, seeing that made me realize just how hungry I am.

"Hey, John, can I, um, like get some food?"

"Oh yea, you must be hungry." John looked at me for a while "just sit in front of a plate and say what you want to eat and it will appear."

I was doubtful, no way that food just magically appear on plates. But I tried it, and what do you know, it worked. I had a plate of delicious pizza sitting in front of me.

"The fuck? Where did this come from?" I exclaimed loudly.

"Magic" John replied.

"Fuck you, this must be some kind of a trick." I said, examining the plate.


End file.
